Человек разумный
Челове́к разу́мный ( ) — единственный ныне живущий вид [[Люди (род)|рода Homo]] семейства гоминид отряда приматов. От современных человекообразных, помимо ряда анатомических особенностей, отличается значительной степенью развития материальной культуры (включая изготовление и использование орудий), способностью к членораздельной речи и абстрактному мышлению. Совокупность человеческих индивидов называют человечеством. Человек как биологический вид — предмет исследования физической антропологии. Разнообразие культур, форм общественной жизни и социальной организации — предмет социальных и гуманитарных наук (социальной и культурной антропологии, социологии, экономики, истории и др.). Систематическое положение и классификация Вместе с рядом вымерших видов человек разумный образует род человек (Homo). От ближайшего вида — неандертальцев — человек разумный отличается рядом особенностей строения скелета (высокий лоб, редукция надбровных дуг, наличие сосцевидного отростка височной кости, отсутствие затылочного выступа — «костного шиньона», вогнутое основание черепа, наличие подбородочного выступа на нижнечелюстной кости, «кинодонтные» коренные зубы, уплощенная грудная клетка, как правило, относительно более длинные конечности) и пропорциями отделов головного мозга («клювовидные» лобные доли у неандертальцев, широко округленные у человека разумного). В настоящее время идет работа по расшифровке генома неандертальцев, которая позволяет углубить представления о характере отличий этих двух видов. Во второй половине XX века ряд исследователей предложили считать неандертальцев подвидом H. sapiens — H. sapiens neanderthalensis. Основанием для этого послужили исследования физического облика, образа жизни, интеллектуальных способностей и культуры неандертальцев. Кроме того, неандертальцев часто рассматривали как непосредственных предков современного человека. Однако сравнение митохондриальной ДНК людей и неандертальцев позволяет предположить, что расхождение их эволюционных линий произошло около 500 000 лет. назад.Hofreiter M. et al. Ancient DNA. Nat Rev Genet , 2001, v. 2, p. 353—359. Эта датировка несовместима с гипотезой о происхождении современных людей от неандертальцев, поскольку эволюционная линия современных людей обособилась позднее 200 000 лет назад. В настоящее время большинство палеантропологов склонны считать неандертальцев отдельным видом в составе рода Homo — H. neanderthalensis. В 2003 были описаны останки, возраст которых составляет ок. 160 000 лет (плейстоцен). Анатомические отличия экземпляров побудили исследователей выделить новый подвид Homo sapiens idaltu («Старейшина») White, T., et al. Pleistocene Homo sapiens from Middle Awash, Ethiopia. Nature, 2003, v. 423 p. 742—747. Следует отметить, что, с точки зрения многих религий и школ философии, человек и животные относятся к различным категориям существ, несмотря на внешнее и генетическое сходство человека с приматами, поскольку животным не свойственны (либо имеются в зачаточном состоянии) разум, совесть, сознание, эстетические чувства, религиозность (вера в сверхъестественное, высший или абсолютный разум) и т. д. Эволюция Происхождение Филогенетическая линия гоминид, с которой связано происхождение современного человека (Homo sapiens) отделилась от других человекообразных обезьян 6—7 млн лет назад (в Миоцене) M. Ruvolo. Molecular Phylogeny of the Hominoids: Inference from Multiple Independent DNA Sequence Data Sets, Mol. Biol. Evol. 14 (1997) 248—265. Salem A-H. et al. Alu elements and hominid phylogenetics. PNAS, 2003, v. 100, p. 12787-12791Chen F-C, Li. W-H. Genomic Divergences between Humans and Other Hominoids and the Effective Population Size of the Common Ancestor of Humans and Chimpanzees. Am. J. Hum. Genet., 2001, v. 68 p. 444—456. К настоящему времени все роды и виды гоминид, исключая Homo sapiens, вымерли . Сравнение последовательностей ДНК показывает, что самыми близкими родственниками человека из ныне живущих видов являются два вида шимпанзе (обыкновенный и бонобо) Kumar S. et al. Placing confidence limits on the molecular age of the human-chimpanzee divergence. PNAS, 2005, v. 102, p. 18842-18847Brunet M. et al. A new hominid from the Upper Miocene of Chad, Central Africa. Nature, 2002, v. 418, p. 145—151. Появление человека было связано с рядом существенных анатомических и физиологических модификаций, в том числе: # структурные преобразования мозга # увеличение мозговой полости и головного мозга # развитие двуногого передвижения (бипедализм) # развитие хватательной кисти # опущение гортани и подъязычной кости # уменьшение размера клыков # появление менструального цикла # редукция большей части волосяного покрова. Сравнение полиморфизмов митохондриальной ДНК и датирование окаменелостей позволяют заключить, что Homo sapiens по женской линии (от одной женщины, «Евы») появились ок. 200 000 лет назад, «Адам» жил несколько позже. Cavalli-Sforza L. L., Feldman M. W. The application of molecular genetic approaches to the study of human evolution. Nature genetics, 2003, v. 33, p. 266—275 Существуют две доминирующие теории происхождения современной популяции человека. Теория «из Африки» предполагает, что предки современных людей мигрировали из Африки и расселились в разных частях мира. Согласно мультирегиональной теории, современные люди являются, по крайней мере частично, потомками различных популяций гоминид. Теория «из Африки» в противовес мультирегиональной подтверждается сравнением последовательностей ДНК современных людей и в настоящий момент принимается большинством палеоантропологов. В 2009 г. группа ученых под руковдством Сары Тишкофф из Университета Пенсильвании опубликовала в журнале Science результаты комплексного исследования генетического разнообразия народов Африки. Они установли. что самой древней ветвью, испытавшей наименьшее количество смешиваний, как раньше и предполагалось, является генетический кластер, к которому принадлежат бушмены и другие народы, говорящие на койсанских языках. Скорее всего, они и являются той ветвью, которая ближе всего к общим предкам всего современного человечества.Африканское кроворазделение. Ок.74 000 лет назад небольшая популяция (ок. 2 000 человек), пережившая последствия очень мощного вулканического извержения (~20-30 лет зимы), стала предком современных людей в Африке. Можно предположить, что 60 000—40 000 лет назад люди мигрировали в Азию, и оттуда в Европу (40 000 лет), Австралию и Америку (35 000—15 000 лет). Вместе с тем, эволюцию специфически человеческих способностей, таких как развитое сознание, интеллектуальные способности и язык, проблематично исследовать, поскольку их изменения невозможно прямо отследить по останкам гоминидов и следам их жизнедеятельности, для изучения эволюции данных способностей ученые интегрируют данные различных наук, в том числе физической и культурной антропологии, зоопсихологии, этологии, нейрофизиологии, генетики. thumb|250px|Схема расселения человеческих популяций, в пределах современного [[ареала.]] Вопросы о том, как именно эволюционировали упомянутые способности (речь, религия, искусство), и в чем состояла их роль в появлении сложной социальной организации и культуры Homo sapiens, остаются по сей день предметом научных дискуссий. Помимо главенствующих теорий антропогенеза, существует и немало менее известных, непроверенных гипотез происхождения человека (вплоть до откровенно фантастических). Например, гипотеза о южноамериканском происхождении нашего вида, или теории, рассматривающие человека, как потомка китообразных или рукокрылых млекопитающих, или даже инопланетных существ. Выдвигаются и предположения об «обратной эволюции» — согласно этим гипотезам, обезьяны являются продуктом деградации человека. Большинство альтернативных гипотез являются достоянием паранауки, и официальная наука их отрицает. Праворукость Мифология, религия и философия о происхождении человека С точки зрения многих религий, ставить вопрос о естественном (эволюционном) происхождении всех аспектов человеческой сущности некорректно. Некоторые религиозные группы идут дальше и отрицают эволюционную связь даже телесной природы человека с животным миром — см. креационизм, но такие взгляды порождаются, скорее, буквальным подходом к религиозным текстам, нежели чем взвешенной оценкой метафор. В большинстве мифологий весь человеческий род идёт от пары прародителей — перволюдей, которые стали отцом и матерью остальных людей: * в германо-скандинавской мифологии это Аск и Эмбла. * в авраамических религиях — Адам и Ева. В некоторых мифологиях боги создают сразу целый народ. В индуизме, а также в греческой мифологии род человеческий возникал несколько раз. В философии и культуре идея человека проходит долгий путь от фрагмента природы до личности. Анатомия Анатомические строение человека аналогично анатомии других приматов. Наиболее явными внешними различиями являются соотношения размеров костей скелета, обьем головного мозга и оволосение кожных покровов. Физиология Биология Онтогенез Экстракорпоральная эволюция Согласно Питеру и Джин Медавар, основное развитие человека в настоящий момент сводится к т. н. «экстракорпоральной эволюции»: человек развивает создаваемые им самим технические средства, вырабатывает в себе навыки обращения с ними (то есть приспосабливает свой мозг к управлению этими средствами, находящимися вне его организма, но соединенными с ним в течение весьма длительных промежутков времени, определяемыми назначением технического средства, подобно тому, как будучи ребенком «осваивал» собственные руки и ноги), и такая «эволюция» в силу своей быстроты значительно превалирует над чисто биологической, оттесняя ее на второй план. Внешний вид thumb|150px|Скелет человека разумного. Голова большая. На верхних конечностях по пять длинных гибких пальцев, один из которых несколько отстоит от остальных, а на нижних — пять коротких пальцев, помогающих балансировать при ходьбе. Помимо ходьбы, люди также способны к бегу, но, в отличие от большинства приматов, не способны к брахиации. Параметры Медицинские Норма Средний вес мужчины составляет 70—80 кг, женщины — 50—70 кг, хотя встречаются и более крупные экземпляры (некоторые до 500—600 кг).MIGnews — Полутонный мексиканец отправится в Италию Средний рост мужчины на планете 175 см, а женщины — 158 см. Средний рост человека менялся с течением времени. Так, в средние века люди были ниже ростом, что заметно по размеру рыцарских доспехов того времени. Максимальный достоверно зафиксированный рост человека — 272 см (Роберт Уодлоу). Патология Физические способности Пределы (см. Книга рекордов Гинесса) * График скорости бега на разные дистанции. * Жак Майоль без дыхательных аппаратов погружался на глубину 105 метров.По морям и океанам — Памяти Жака Майоля Спортивный рекорд в свободном нырянии без ограничений установил Лоик Леферме, нырнув на 171 метр. * 27 июля 1993 года Хавьер Сотомайор прыгнул в высоту на 2,45 метра. * 30 августа 1991 года Майк Пауэлл прыгнул на 8,95 метров в длину. * 16 августа 2008 года Усэйн Болт пробежал 100 метров за 9,69 секунды. * Максимальная температура, с которой люди могут долго контактировать — около 50 градусов Цельсия (при более высокой температуре возникает ожог). * Человек может выжить при очень кратковременной волне температурой не более 93 градусов Цельсия . * При постоянной температуре тела более 42 градусов Цельсия человек погибает. Системы Кровеносная Состоит из 4-х камерного сердца, и кровеносных сосудов, основной задачей которых является доставка крови к органам и тканям. Репродуктивная (Половая) Размножение В сравнении с животными, репродуктивная функция человека и половая жизнь обладают рядом особенностей. Половая зрелость наступает в 13—16 лет. В отличие от большинства млекопитающих, репродуктивная способность которых ограничена периодами течки, женщинам присущ менструальный цикл, продолжающийся около 28 суток, благодаря чему они способны к беременности в течение всего года. Беременность может наступить в определённый период месячного цикла (овуляция), однако никаких внешних признаков готовности женщины к ней нет. Кроме того, в отличие от всех других млекопитающих, женщины даже в период беременности могут вести половую жизнь. Однако репродуктивная функция ограничена возрастом: женщины теряют способность к размножению в среднем в 40—50 лет (с наступлением климакса). Беременность длится девять месяцев. Из-за больших размеров плода роды могут приводить к травмам и кровопотере у матери. Травмами считаются разрывы промежности у матери в период изгнания плода при неправильном поведении роженицы в родах; для предотвращения разрывов промежности акушеркой проводится эпизиотомия — разрезание промежности роженицы для облегчения появления головки ребенка и предотвращения разрывов промежности у матери, затем, после рождения ребенка, на месте сделанного разреза накладываются швы. Если ребенок очень крупный (по данным исследований — УЗИ, акушерским замерам), а таз матери узкий (по данным акушерских замеров), проводится оперативное родоразрешение — кесарево сечение, при котором под наркозом вскрывается передняя брюшная стенка роженицы, и ребенок вынимается из полости матки через сделанный разрез. Женщина, как правило, единовременно рожает только одного ребёнка (двое и более детей — близнецы — встречаются примерно один раз на 100 рождений). Новорожденный ребёнок весит 3-4 кг, зрение его не сфокусировано, и он не способен самостоятельно передвигаться. В заботе о потомстве в первые годы ребёнка участвуют, как правило, оба родителя: детёнышам ни одного животного не требуется столько внимания и ухода, сколько требуется человеческому ребёнку. Половой диморфизм Половой диморфизм выражается рудиментарным развитием молочных желёз у мужчин по сравнению с женщинами и более широким тазом у женщин. Скелетная (костная, опорная) Прямохождение Люди — единственные современные млекопитающие, ходящие на двух конечностях. Некоторые обезьяны также способны к прямохождению, однако лишь в течение короткого времени. Правда некоторые лемуры (сифаки) на двух конечностях прыгают. Эндокринная система Нервная система Зрительная Иммунная Мышечная Дыхательная Выделительная Лимфатическая Обонятельная Осязательная (тактильная, покровная) Волосяной покров Тело человека обычно мало покрыто волосами, за исключением областей головы, а у половозрелых особей — паха, подмышек и, особенно у мужчин, рук и ног. Рост волос на шее, лице (борода и усы), груди и иногда на спине характерен для мужчин. (Отсутствие волос встречается также у некоторых других млекопитающих, в частности у слонов.) Как и у других гоминидов, волосяной покров не имеет подшёрстка, то есть не является мехом. К старости волосы человека седеют. Пигментация кожи Кожа человека способна изменять пигментацию: под действием солнечного света она темнеет, появляется загар. Эта особенность наиболее заметна у европеоидной и монголоидной рас. Кроме того, в коже у человека под воздействием солнечного света происходит синтез витамина D. Пищеварительная Питание Люди всеядны — питаются плодами и корнеплодами, мясом позвоночных и многих морских животных, яйцами птиц и рептилий, молочными продуктами. Разнообразие пищи животного происхождения ограничивается главным образом специфической культурой. Значительная часть пищи (а животная пища — почти всегда) подвергается термической обработке. Большим разнообразием отличаются и напитки. Человек — единственное живое существо, способное употреблять спиртные напитки в большом количестве. Большинство животных испытывает отвращение к этиловому спирту и напиткам, его содержащим (хотя существуют и исключения, в частности, некоторые собаки могут лакать пиво, лабораторные крысы нередко с удовольствием пьют спирт). Новорожденные дети, как и детёныши других млекопитающих, питаются материнским молоком. Отличия от других животных thumb|200px|Мозг Homo sapiens Речь Человек — один из немногих представителей животного мира, обладающих способностью к речи. Многие птицы, например, попугай, обладают способностью к звукоподражанию, но для способности к речи необходима вторая сигнальная система, которая, по всей видимости, свойственна только человекуСмирнов В. М. Физиология сенсорных систем и высшая нервная деятельность: Учеб. пособие для студ. высш. учеб. заведений / В. М. Смирнов, С. М. Будылина. — 2-е изд., стереотип. — М.: Издательский центр «Академия», 2004. с.217. В ряде экспериментов обезьян и дельфинов пытались обучить пониманию простых фраз или их генерации с использованием языка жестов, но такие попытки чаще всего заканчивались безрезультатноМак-Фарленд Д., Поведение животных, М.: Мир, 1988Фабри, Основы зоопсихологии, М.: Российское психологическое общество, 1999Панов, Знаки, символы, языки, М.: Знание, 1983. Исключением стали известные эксперименты с шимпанзе Уошо и гориллой Коко, продемонстрировавшие возможность изучения и использования человеческого языка высшими приматами. См. также Феномен «говорящих» обезьян Мозг Человек обладает самым развитым мозгом среди животных. Отношение массы мозга к массе тела больше, чем у любого другого животного (за исключением коаты паукообразной обезьяны) , а абсолютная масса мозга больше лишь у слонов и китообразных. У человека хорошо развиты области мозга, отвечающие за равновесие и координацию движений, что позволяет ходить на двух ногах. Обонятельные области, напротив, развиты слабо, что соответствует чрезвычайно слабому обонянию. С другой стороны, человек, как и все приматы, обладает стереоскопическим зрением. Геном В 2006 году было обнаружено, что в геноме человека присутствует 212 копий гена MGC8902 — значительно больше, чем в геномах шимпанзе — 37 копий, мыши и крысы — по одной копии. Ген MGC8902 кодирует белок DUF1220, функция которого не известна, однако установлено, что этот белок присутствует в нейронах головного мозга. Исследователи выдвигают предположение, согласно которому многократное дублирование MGC8902, по крайней мере, частично обусловило эволюцию человеческого мозга. Поскольку функция белка DUF1220 не известна, значение данного отличия человека остается неизученным. Целесообразность человека : "не было одного-единственного homosapiens, как нас раньше учили. Был человек, неандерталец, денисовец и хоббит, а может, и еще кто-то, кого еще не выкопали, и IQ их был сопоставим. То есть — что у нас была счастливая большая семья с множеством кузенов, которых мы то ли вытеснили, то ли съели. " Продолжительность жизни Продолжительность жизни человека зависит от ряда факторов и в развитых странах составляет в среднем 79 лет. По данным Министерства здравоохранения РФ, на март 2008 г. средняя продолжительность жизни в России составляла 61 год для мужчин и 73 года для женщин. Максимальная официально зарегистрированная продолжительность жизни составляет 122 года 164 дня. Внутривидовой полиморфизм В пределах вида Homo sapiens выделяют несколько рас — внутривидовых групп популяций, имеющих сходный набор наследуемых морфологических и физиологических признаков, варьирующих в определённых пределах и обусловленных долговременными адаптационными процессами популяций людей, обитавших в различных ареалах. У вида наблюдается непрерывное распределение типов телосложения (мускульного, костного, жирового), пигментации кожи и других признаков; таким образом, раса или этнорасовая группа в терминах популяционной генетики определяется как группа со специфическим распределением частот генов, отвечающих за эти признаки. Комплексы признаков, характерных для этнорасовых групп, отражают не только адаптационную реакцию на условия обитания, но и миграционную историю популяций и историю генетического взаимодействия с другими популяциями. Старение Человек в экстремальных условиях природной среды Книга: Человек в экстремальных условиях природной среды Автор: В. Г. Волович Формат: PDF Размер: 10,4 мб Качество: Нормальное Язык: Русский Год издания: 1983 Аннотация: Ежегодно тысячи научных экспедиций, поисковых отрядов, промысловых партий, туристских групп отправляются в дальние края — в арктические широты, таежные дали, безводные пустыни, непролазные джунгли, в моря и океаны. И нередко они оказываются в трудных и опасных условиях, когда под угрозой находятся не только успешное достижение поставленной цели, но и сама жизнь. В книге систематизирован минимум знаний, необходимых в различных природных условиях для сохранения жизни и здоровья в критических ситуациях. Скачать: http://www.gradremstroy.ru/wp-content/p ... php?id=257 Поведение Человек является сложноорганизованным социальным существом. Его поведение зависит как от биологических факторов (физиологические потребности, инстинкты), так и от множества небиологических— культура общества (традиции, культурные ценности), законы государства, личные моральные убеждения, мировоззрение и религиозные взгляды, но степень влияния этих факторов различна для отдельных индивидов и отдельных популяций. Поведение человека изучает психология. Отличительной особенностью человеческого общества является уровень развития образования, достаточный для сохранения накопленного опыта путём последовательной передачи информации от поколения к поколению. Известно, что некоторые животные также могут обмениваться умениями, но цепи передачи нового опыта слишком коротки и опыт зачастую оказывается утерян ещё в рамках того поколения, в котором он был обретен. Например, имеются данные, что имевшие взамодействие с капканами волки при повторном столкновении с ними учат спутников распознавать и избегать ловушки, однако ни разу не наблюдалась передача подобного опыта волчатам. Предполагается, что эффективное образование и накопление знаний стало возможным благодаря развитию двух отделов нервной системы: зоны Брока, давшей возможность быстро и сравнительно точно описывать семантику опыта упорядоченными наборами слов, и зоны Вернике, позволяющей столь же быстро понимать передаваемую речью семантику, — результатом чего явилось ускорение речевого обмена информацией и упрощение усвоения новых понятий. Это, в свою очередь, позволило легко формализовывать опыт в достаточно полное и легко интерпретируемое описание, избегая более ресурсоемких методов обучения. Стоит отметить, что родственные предкам человека и сравнимые с ними по развитию неандертальцы также обладали речью, но заметно более медленной и, предположительно, менее гибкой. В контексте эволюции человека среди других животных выделяет качественно новый характер взаимодействия с окружающей средой — помимо пассивного приспособления к изменяющимся внешним факторам человек активно влияет на них, повышая комфортность среды в соответствии со своими потребностями. Превосходство (как в гибкости, так и в безопасности экспериментов для популяции) негенетического образования над генетической передачей и обработкой данных вкупе с имманентно присущим человеку стремлением к познанию окружающего мира привело к фактически экспоненциальному нарастанию объема доступных знаний и позволило говорить об условном переходе человека на качественно новый этап развития, в рамках которого результаты ментальной деятельности значительно более критичны, нежели результаты игравших ранее первичную роль генетических процессов. Человеку присуща способность действовать независимо от инстинктов , заранее предвидеть результаты своих действий и составлять планы, моделировать собственную деятельность и анализировать себя «со стороны». Некоторые приматы также обладают способностью предвидеть последствия своих поступков, однако она развита слабее, чем у человека. Для человека характерно активное формирование сложных приобретенных потребностей, практически не наблюдавшихся у других животных. Способность к формированию приобретенных потребностей позволяет повышать стабильность общества путём прививания всем индивидам некой «общепринятой» морали. В определённых условиях человеческий разум может пересилить инстинкты, даже инстинкт самосохранения. Примером этому являются самоубийства. Другим примером являются люди давшие обет безбрачия, например, монахи. Они способны долгое время сдерживать инстинкт размножения. Интересные факты * http://finam.fm/archive-view/3578/2/Человек – одно из немногих существ на Земле, может быть, единственное, для которого то, чего нет, может быть более реальным, чем то, что есть. * Человек — единственный представитель животного мира, способный рисовать прямые линии. * Длина волос на голове, отращиваемых в среднем человеком в течение жизни — 725 метров. * Каждый палец человека за время жизни сгибается примерно 25 миллионов раз. * Человеческий мозг генерирует за день больше электрических импульсов, чем все телефоны мира вместе взятые. * В психиатрии синдром, сопровождающийся деперсонализацией, нарушением восприятия времени и пространства, собственного тела и окружающей обстановки, называется «Алиса в стране чудес». * В теле взрослого человека около 75 километров нервов. * В древней Греции люди жили в среднем 29 лет, в Европе XVI века — 21, XVII века — 26, XVIII века — 34, в начале XX века — около 50, в середине XX века — около 60, а в конце 20 — около 70. (см. Долголетие) Однако при сопоставлении этих данных следует учесть фактор детской смертности, сильно снизившийся за последние сто лет. Человечество История человеческой цивилизации Неотъемлемые составляющие человеческой цивилизации возникли в различные эпохи. Часть из них появилась задолго до возникновения Homo sapiens. Каменные инструменты. Наиболее древними на сегодняшний день являются инструменты, найденные в ущелье Олдовай (Танзания). Их возраст оценивается в 2,6 млн лет. Использование огня. Ряд археологических находок демонстрирует, что гоминиды использовали огонь по крайней мере 1,6—1,5 и 1 млн лет назад. Rowlett R. M. Did the use of fire for cooking lead to a diet change that resulted in the expansion of brain size in Homo erectus from that of Australopithecus africanus? Science, 1999, V. 283, p. 2004—2005 Brain C. K., Sillent A. Evidence from the Swartkrans cave for the earliest use of fire. Nature, 1988, v. 336, p. 464—466 Искусство. К наиболее ранним образцам искусства относится рубило с украшением из окаменевших останков морского ежа. Его возраст оценивается в 200 000 лет. Некоторые исследователи считают древнейшим образцом искусства обработанную гальку, найденную в Израиле. Этот камень, возможно, представляет собой изображение женщины. Возраст артефакта составляет 330 000—230 000 лет. Язык и речь. Время появления языка и речи у человека или его предков может быть выведено лишь приблизительно только на основании косвенных археологических или анатомических данных. Развитие областей мозга человека, связанных с регуляцией речи (зона Брока и зона Вернике) прослеживается в черепе Homo habilis, возраст которого составляет 2 млн лет. В развитии материальной культуры выделяют несколько археологических культур, которые отличаются друг от друга типом артефактов (прежде всего инструментов) и технологиями их создания. * Олдовайская культура — 2,5—1,5 млн лет. * Аббевильская культура — 1,5 млн лет. — 300 000 лет. * Ашёльская культура — 300 000 — 100 000 лет. * Мустьерская культура — 100 000 — 30 000 лет. thumb|right|200px|Реконструкция черепа «Пекинского человека» («[[синантропа»). В современной антропологии классифицируется как Homo erectus.]] Первые люди были охотниками и собирателями, что подразумевало в основном кочевой образ жизни. Приблизительно в 10 тысячелетии до н. э. (даты различаются в зависимости от географического региона) в образе жизни людей произошел ряд крупных изменений, связанных с освоением сельского хозяйства и получивших название «Неолитической (сельскохозяйственной) революции». Сельское хозяйство способствовало оседлости и созданию первых поселений, а также породило торговлю, которая в свою очередь способствовала расслоению общества. С развитием технологий сельского хозяйства и ростом численности населения связано становление первых цивилизаций Древнего мира. Всемирную историю принято разделять на следующие периоды : * Первобытное общество * Древний мир (до 476 года — низложение последнего римского императора) * Средние века (476—1492 — открытие Америки европейцами) * Новое время (1492—1789 — Великая французская революция) * Новейшее время (1789—1945 — окончание Второй мировой войны) * Современная история (после 1945 года) См. также * Люди * Евгеника * Первый человек * Прамировой язык * Природа и сущность человека * Постчеловек * Антропоцентризм * Трансгуманизм * Портал:Человек Науки о человеке * Антропология * Антропотехника * Генеалогия * Геногеография * История * Лингвистика * Медицина * Психология * Культурология * Социология * Этногенез * Этнография * Этология Библиография * Капица С. П. Общая теория роста человечества: Сколько людей жило, живет и будет жить на Земле. М.: Наука, 1999. ISBN 5-02-008299-6 Примечания Ссылки * Предыстория человека Категория:Человек *